Sin
by shadowglove
Summary: AU. When Kate meets her new neighbors, Seth and Vanessa Gecko, she immediately develops a crush on the handsome man. She does her best to fight her growing crush, but as she and Seth become friends, and she realizes that there is a LOT of trouble in Seth and Vanessa's marriage, Kate begins to fear that she will stop caring that her feelings for him are pure sin. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series**

**AU - The Fullers meet Seth and Vanessa before Seth goes to prison.**

**1/2**

* * *

Kate Fuller was used to this, used to being dragged along with her brother Scott behind her parents as they brought a homemade dessert and Bible to every new neighbor once they moved in. She'd learnt to look forward to these little events, as did Scott, since it gave them an excuse to get a good first look at whoever was new in the neighborhood. Usually the eighteen year old was able to get a glimpse of the new neighbors before actually meeting them (her mother quite enjoyed peering through the blinds and calling her over to join her in the spying) but this time the neighbors had moved in late at night and other than being able to tell that it was a young couple, Kate (and her mother) hadn't been able to catch a good glimpse of them. It was probably why Kate was more interested in this exact meeting.

Whatever her reasons for wanting to be here had been before, she forgot them all the second the door swung open to reveal a handsome man who left her breathless and wide-eyed behind her parents. He was-oh wow.

"Can I help you?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"We're here to welcome you to the neighborhood, son." Her father smiled as her mother reached out and handed him the pie. "You're going to love that, my wife's a genius in the kitchen."

The guy eyed them in confusion as he received it, holding it as if he'd never held a pie before as he called out over his shoulder. "Vanessa?"

A gorgeous woman appeared behind him and smiled brightly at them. "Howdy neighbors!"

"They've brought us pie." The man handed it to her, still visibly confused.

"And the Good Lord's Word." Kate's father passed them the Bible.

Both Vanessa and her husband looked at it as if it was the oddest thing they'd ever seen, before Seth took it from Pastor Jacob Fuller.

Vanessa smiled. "Why don't you come in for a couple of minutes?"

Her husband did not look pleased and yet didn't comment as he stepped aside.

"We'll only intrude for a couple of minutes, you two must be so busy unpacking." Mrs Fuller stepped inside first, ever eager to see the inside of the house.

Scott, Kate's adopted brother, followed right after, muttering: "Cool! Dad! Come look at this!"

"Pardon the intrusion." Pastor Fuller took off his hat as he entered.

Kate was left on the doorstep with the nameless guy, who was still holding the Bible awkwardly. She gave him an embarrassed little smile. "I'll try and get them to leave in under ten minutes."

He blinked before a crooked smile lit up his face. "I take it you have to do this often."

"My parents are very friendly Mr-."

"Gecko, but call me Seth." He rearranged his grip on the Bible and held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Kate." She shook his hand and bit back a gasp at the electricity that raced down her spine at his touch. "Uhm, my parents usually are better than this at introductions but mom _really_ wanted to see what the inside of your house looked like."

He snorted in dark amusement. "I think she's in for a world of disappointment."

"No way, her curiosity will be sated so she'll be happy." Kate shook her head.

Seth eyed her before he cleared his throat. "You should probably come inside."

She nodded, a flush rising up her cheeks as she slipped passed him into the house.

* * *

She was praying more than ever lately, and not because her piety had increased, but because her lustfulness had.

Kate couldn't believe it, couldn't fathom the fact that she was that type of girl, but every single time she saw her hot older neighbor her crush on him grew. He was all sorts of contradictions that fascinated her, as did his dark humor and apparent need to keep away from everyone else, and no matter how many times she tried to remind herself that he was married she couldn't stop her crush from growing. He always did something so utterly cute without even trying to that it made her heart hurt, especially since she really felt that Vanessa didn't understand him the way she should, and Kate was fighting with the dark little voice inside of her that screamed that his wife didn't deserve him. It wasn't her problem, wasn't her business, but she wanted it to be.

_Dear Father in heaven, please save my soul and change me, I have become a Jezebel, a Delilah!_

And yet even as she prayed, Kate's gaze searched for, and eventually found, Seth Gecko in the midst of the large neighborhood party. He stood off in the darkness on his own, cradling a beer and looking mightily uncomfortable and out of place.

Somewhere in the crowd of people Vanessa's laughter could be heard, the woman in her element and enjoying herself immensely.

Kate prayed for strength, prayed for guidance, prayed for something to happen, a sign that would tell her to stop looking at Seth and to walk away and ignore him like a good girl should.

Seth suddenly looked up and noticed her stare on him. A small smile touched his face as he gave a small wave.

My god, but she was weak!

The eighteen year old was walking towards him before she even realized what she was doing, the smile on her face a mixture of brightness and embarrassment as she found herself standing in front of him. "So, you're obviously the life of the party."

He snorted in amusement, his grin growing. "What gave it away?"

"Your _joie de vivre_," she responded, face emotionless.

Seth snickered in amusement as he took another swig of his bottle of alcohol. "These really aren't my kind of things, but Vanessa told me we need to be _personable_ and get along with our neighbors. No offense, but I don't give two shits if I get along with most of these people."

"That's mean." And yet Kate was smiling as her gaze surveyed the crowd. "If you were friends with Mr Tyler he'd invite you over to his place during the football season, there's almost a club of guys who go there for every game since he has the best television set and alcohol." She tapped her lip as she continued to stare at the crowd. "Mrs Livingston, the one with the purple wig? Her son owns his own IT repair-shop and she gets him to repair her friends' things for free." Kate tilted her head to the side and continued to search the crowd. "Mr Hunter is the guard at the bank and is good friends with the tellers so he always makes sure we get in the quickest line in the bank and also understands a lot of what the bank is doing, like promotions and specials and such, and he'll always share that information. The only thing is I wouldn't tell him any secret because once he gets drunk he doesn't have a filter and will tell anyone anything... So heads up on that. But otherwise he's an incredibly nice guy." Her gaze fell on someone else. "Oh! And Bobby Waters! There's a guy you want to keep on the good side of! He's the head of the neighborhood watch, which is really just another word for the Gossip Club, and if there's anything you want to know anyone who lives in this neighborhood it's him."

There was silence before Seth spoke, his voice highly amused. "You're an interesting mix: the preacher's daughter with the instincts of a con-artist."

She blinked and turned towards him, not sure if she'd been insulted or complimented.

Seth's grin was still in place as he stared at her before suddenly he cleared his throat and looked away as he took another swig of his beer. "So, who else should I make an effort to get to know?"

Kate grinned brightly. "Well, there's also the Harrison Twins, they're really handy when-."

She didn't know how it'd happened, but somehow she spent the whole night letting out the beans on every neighbor to Seth, who seemed to be taking mental note of each and every person, genuinely interested in what she had to say, even asking questions now and again. Usually she'd spend these parties with her family or the few kids her age from the neighborhood, but Kate forgot all about them and had so much fun her face was hurting from just how much she was smiling. And every time Seth would chuckle or send her a side-ways glance or raise an eyebrow at something she'd said or offer a darkly humorous comment of his own-that crush got more and more dangerous.

She managed to forget about Vanessa until the woman appeared out of nowhere, clearly bouncing with happiness, and with a "Hey Katie" pulled Seth away with a "you just HAVE to meet this guy!"

Seth sent Kate an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Kate smiled and nodded to him, hands clasped behind her back, all the happiness she'd felt before shattered at her feet at the remembrance of _why_ it was wrong to enjoy herself with him so much.

Stupid.

Stupid.

_Stupid._

* * *

She'd tried her best to stay away from her handsome neighbor and keep from even looking at his house. Kate had done her best. It'd been two weeks since the neighborhood party and other than waving to Seth and Vanessa once when they'd noticed her going up the steps to her front door she hadn't had any sort of contact with them. She'd immersed herself in reading the Bible, in listening to her father's religious music, in even attending some of the bible lessons he had with the newly converted or those who were interested in converting. She'd prayed and prayed and prayed until her knees started to hurt her. She'd fasted. She'd done everything she could think of, but nothing was keeping the thoughts of Seth Gecko out of her head and she was scared that maybe she was obsessed.

Maybe she was like that woman in Fatal Attraction. Maybe she was mental. Maybe, just maybe, Seth and Vanessa were actually scared of her because she was some sort of psycho.

So many worries plagued her and she even lost weight over the whole issue as she struggled with her guilt. She wasn't Catholic but she was sorely tempted to go to Confession just because she needed to _tell_ someone, someone who couldn't judge her, someone who didn't even know her.

She was toying with the idea of it, and even heading towards the Catholic church in town, when she noticed someone stumbling out of the local bank, clearly drunk, and her eyes widened when she realized who it was when he turned his head and looked at her. Obviously God had it in her for. That was the only thought she could think as Seth Gecko stumbled towards her.

"Neighbor!" He grinned brightly as he slurred. "Long time no seeeee."

"Are you okay?" She made a face and caught him when he stumbled.

"M'fine." Seth nodded his head longer than necessary, beer on his breath. "What've you been up to? Taking care of the homeless?"

She raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was mocking her or not. "No."

"Bad pastor's daughter." He chuckled as if he'd said the funniest thing in the world.

"I'll never understand why people actually do this to themselves." But then again, she was enjoying his scent (other than the alcohol) as she found herself turning them around and starting to lead him back towards home. Thankfully it was only about six or so blocks from where they were and they should be able to make it. "You can't even walk straight."

"Lies!" And he proceeded to stumble and nearly take her down with him.

Only managing to barely somehow keep them both of their feet, Kate sent him a sideways glance as she tightened her grip around his waist. "Did something happen?"

"Why would you think something happened?"

"Well, unless you just _really_ wanted the people at the bank to think you're drunk, and I can't think of any reason why you'd want them to think so unless you were trying to get their guard down so you could case the joint and then rob the bank, well… Something must've happened." She bit her bottom lip. "Did you hear bad news? Are your parents okay?"

Seth was quiet and he stopped stumbling as much as he had before, but he still leaned hard on her. "My parents are dead."

"Oh." She worried her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry. Was it recent?"

"Nah. Happened when me and my brother were kids." He let out a dark snort of laughter. "My drunken ass of a father fell asleep with a cigarette in his hand and burnt himself alive-caught the whole damned apartment on fire at the same time. If it wasn't for Richie pulling me out of bed when I was sleeping I would've died in the fire too."

"So Richie is like your guardian angel or something like that, huh?"

He snorted. "He's no angel, I can tell you that." He let out a deep sigh. "But I owe him my life and I'll never be able to repay him for that." He shook his head. "I'm the older brother, I should've been looking out for and protecting _him_ not the other way around, you know?" He looked up at the night sky. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I haven't even told Vanessa."

Kate's heart skipped a beat as she told herself not to dare feel special. "Well, you're incredibly intoxicated. I don't have much experience with dealing with very drunk men, but from what I've been told they usually get very truthful."

"Not the first time I'm drunk," he reminded her sourly.

She smiled in amusement at the petulant sound in his voice. "I'm not surprised. A can of beer seems to be your accessory of choice. You almost always have one in your hand whenever I see you."

"Someone sounds like her dad."

Kate flinched at the thought. "That's exactly what every girl wants to hear. That she's like her father."

"Didn't say you _looked_ like him," Seth defended. "Now _that_ would've been an insult."

Despite the fact that she loved her father, Kate burst out laughing and nodded. "It would've!"

Seth chuckled softly to himself as he changed the subject. "So, your father tells me you're going to college soon."

She sent him a sidelong glance, wondering if he and her father talked about her often. "Once I decide where I'm going. I've gotten into a couple of the ones I wanted and some I never thought I would."

He smiled softly to himself. "You're a smart girl, Kate, smarter than I ever could've hoped to be. You're going to get farther in this life than I ever did. Send me a postcard when you do."

A frown touched her lips at the wistfulness in his voice. "Don't say that."

"Don't say what?" He asked her curiously.

"You act as if you haven't amounted to anything, like you think you're not good enough or something." She'd noticed the self-depreciating way he spoke about himself with before, and it always bothered her.

"Between you and me, I'm really not the best guy, Kate." He cleared his throat. "It would do you good to remember that."

"Stop saying things like that." Her eyes narrowed on him. "Stop putting yourself down!"

"I'm not-."

"Yes you are! Constantly! And I can't stand it!" She felt embarrassed all of a sudden for her outburst, her head lowered as her voice came out in a soft whisper: "I think you're incredible."

Seth gulped.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them and remained there long after they finally reached the house and she dropped him on his doorstep.

* * *

"Now, Preacher…" Seth shook his head. "Don't you get enough preaching on the pulpit every Sunday? I think you should just take today off."

"Son, a minister's work is never done." Jacob Fuller clapped his back. "We are always on call in the service of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ."

"Believe me, he really is." Scott sighed.

Kate looked up from the magazine she was pretending to read and chanced a look in their direction.

Seth and Vanessa had invited them all over for barbecue (which had obviously been Vanessa's idea) and the men were gathered around the barbecue grill she hadn't even realized the neighbors had.

"And so I said," Vanessa smirked at Kate's mother, "it's me or the dog. So he finally gave that fleabag mutt to his brother, Richie, who is _another_ mutt if you ask me."

"I'm sure you don't mean that," Mrs Fuller shook her head.

"But I do! That dog was atrocious." Vanessa made a face at it's very memory.

Kate frowned at Vanessa before she returned her attention to Seth and saw him gazing at Vanessa with a small frown on his face as well.

Seth took in a deep breath and took a swig of his bottle of beer before his gaze slid to hers and he paused. His Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed his gulp of beer and the corner of his lips twitched for a second before he gave a small, nearly imperceptable wave.

Kate blushed at having been caught staring and looked down at the magazine once more. She excused herself after a couple of minutes saying she wasn't feeling better, and spent the rest of the day on her bed staring at the ceiling, heart racing.

* * *

The shouting could be heard even at their house, which wasn't surprising considering there was only a wooden fence between their house and that of the Gecko's. The sound of a door slamming shut, as well as a car engine roaring to life and speeding down the road heralded one of Vanessa's many escapes to go and cool off. At least nothing had broken this time, the woman liked to throw things when she was angry.

Lying by the side of the pool, wearing her bikini and eyes on her magazine, Kate couldn't help but wonder what they'd fought about this time. Their fights were beginning to become the talk of the neighborhood, as well as the couple's very colorful language as they shouted curses at each other. Kate hated herself a little bit more after every argument they had because she could feel something dark inside of her gleeful at the fact that all wasn't well in paradise.

If only her parents could see inside her soul, could read her mind, and hear her thoughts. They'd be so horrified at knowing what a horribly sinful child they'd conceived and raised! They'd be so heartbroken and ashamed!

The back door to the Gecko's home opened and slammed shut, Seth audibly still in a sour mood as he talked on the phone with someone. "I don't know what the hell to do, Richie. Sometimes I just want to put my hands around her neck and squeeze!"

Kate felt a little bad for eavesdropping, but then again he was the one talking loudly in his anger and it wasn't like she'd gone to the back yard to listen in on him. She'd been there first!

"I know, I know-will you stop calling her that? She isn't a-_why_ do I even call you whenever I fight with Vanessa? You hate her." Seth sounded very tired, somewhat resigned, and very much annoyed. "That's not true. I'm not trying to opt out and looking for you to give me a good reason to do so."

Kate raised her magazine higher to hide her face even though no one was watching her, her guilt settling in her stomach for how eager she listened to this conversation. She was going to hell, there was no more doubt about it anymore.

"I'm over with that kinda life, Richie. I'm trying to settle down and be a good man for once." He let out a dark chuckle. "Shut up." He sighed. "It's not like that. I'm not that kind of fucking bastard."

Kate bit her bottom lip, wondering what his brother had said.

"What would you know? You haven't even seen her!" Seth sounded quite annoyed. "No. I don't want you visiting, I still haven't recovered from the last time you and Vanessa were in the same room together." He snorted. "Yeah, talk to you later too." He sounded tired once more. "Take care of yourself, little brother."

* * *

The first time she saw him in church Kate barely kept from laughing. She'd never seen a more uncomfortable looking guy in her life! He fidgeted in the pew and kept sending everything and everyone wary looks, as if expecting someone to be God in disguise ready to shoot a lightening bolt at him. He was obviously not a church-goer, never had been, and was only here because of the beaming woman next to him holding a hymnal up and bluffing her way through a song neither of them knew. Vanessa looked like a kid enjoying a now toy, and Seth looked like someone who just wanted to be at home, on his couch with a beer in his hand and a game on the television.

Kate's parents were ecstatic, of course, and the girl knew that now that Vanessa and Seth had finally given in and actually come to church her parents were going to hound and wear them down until they became regulars. Her father was a compelling man and his wife was his best weapon, the woman always preaching on the pulpit on how he'd saved her life and how every word she heard from him in the pulpit quenched her soul. Together the two of them were enigmatic, a winning team, and the Geckos wouldn't be the first reluctant couple who her parents had worn down and converted.

Her mother was at the piano playing a hymn while her father led in the song and encouraged everyone to 'rise and greet thy neighbor with joy'.

Scott got up immediately, always enjoying this part of the service because it meant he got to hug Tricia, the girl he'd been crushing on since second grade. Their church was very small and very intimate, their father always encouraging everyone to be loving with the other and 'to greet your brethren with a kiss'. Usually Kate would smile at how cute that was and indulged in the hugs and well-wishes during this part of the service, but for the first time she hesitated because God would surely strike her down dead in her pew if she went near Seth Gecko while in the holy church.

"Hey Katie!" Vanessa grinned and scooped her in a tight hug before letting go and hugging Mr Hunt.

Kate hugged elderly Mr Fitzpatrick and effortlessly avoided the placement of the hands of the elderly (yet still quite fresh) old man.

"Really, old man?" A voice asked, amused.

Mr Fitzpatick cleared his throat and went to look for Tricia, his next victim.

Kate turned to find herself face to face with Seth Gecko. "He, uh, meant no harm. He's just an old man."

"An old man who clearly knows how to get away with stuff a younger guy never could." Seth gave a little snort, his gaze on the man in question before he was suddenly hugged by buxom Mrs Granger, who gave him a little wink before scooping Kate in a tight hug and continuing on her way. "Okay, this is weird."

Kate smiled in amusement. "Not _that_ weird."

"I've gotten more hugs in the last five minutes than I have in my whole childhood." Seth's eyebrow rose.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Her smile fell, the girl able to see dark shadows in his eyes at the memory of his childhood. "Everyone needs a hug now and again, need to feel that human connection."

"Not everyone needs that touchy-feely crap." He shrugged, his hands in his pockets as his gaze slid away.

"Every _kid_ does."

He cleared his throat and licked his lips, still unable to look at her.

She almost asked him if he really didn't want to be touched, but blushed at the very thought of saying those words when she felt the way she did. The girl cleared her throat as well and looked away from him, her hands folded over her chest.

The duo didn't speak to each other, didn't even look at the other as they were hugged by other parishioners, but they didn't move away from each other until the song had ended and everyone returned to their seats.

* * *

"You're slipping up." Scott eyed her as he leaned in the doorway and watched her as she held up two different dresses and eyed herself. "You're never this into what you wear, if you're not careful someone's going to figure it out."

Kate sent him a sidelong look, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Her brother snorted. "So you're not going to admit that you're getting this dressed up because _Seth_ is coming over for dinner?"

Kate froze, eyes wide in horror before she slowly turned to face the boy. "Why would you s-say something l-like-?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I knew you were a horrible liar, but you've outdone yourself this time." He shook his head and stepped into the room as he closed the door behind him. "Mom and dad haven't noticed anything, don't worry. I'm not going to say anything to them either."

"But I-."

"Kate." He stopped her with one word.

Kate collapsed sitting on her bed, her blues raising to him. "I'm not going to do anything-he's married-I just want to look pretty."

Scott went to sit down next to him. "If you end up seducing him with your awkwardness, I call first dibs on his wife."

Kate stared at him in mute horror before she realized he was trying to comfort her in his own way, and she sighed as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm going to hell."

"Probably." Scott agreed good-naturedly. "I'll save you a spot next to me with a great view of the Lake of Fire."

She let out a snort and smiled softly.

But she wasn't amused later that evening when Seth and Vanessa were there, Vanessa dominating the conversation and Seth merely mumbling little agreements whenever Vanessa prompted him to do so. The woman looked so incredibly gorgeous that Kate felt like a plain jane next to her and she felt horribly depressed. Her appetite suffered as she pushed her food back and forth on her plate while her parents laughed at something incredibly charming Vanessa had said.

Scott eyed her before he sighed and turned to Seth. "So, I heard you say you had a brother. Is he older or younger?"

Seth straightened. "Richie? He's younger than me."

"Do you have any other siblings?" Scott asked.

Seth shook his head. "It's just me and Richie. He's my only family."

"Except for _me_ of course," Vanessa interrupted and placed her hand on Seth's thigh. "Right honey?"

He gave her a little smile. "Of course."

Pleased, Vanessa returned to her conversation with Kate's parents.

Seth sighed and leaned back hard on his seat, downing his drink.

Scott pursed his lips, eyes narrowed in contemplation. "So, Seth, we're going to go camping-the youth from church. Why don't you guys come along?"

Kate stared at her brother in confusion. Exactly what was he doing?

"Camping?" Seth was confused as well. "Uh, that's more Richie's thing than mine..."

"Oh, you'd love it!" Jacob smiled as he joined the conversation. "Usually my wife and I go to help keep an eye on the kids but we can't this year-we have some business we need to attend to-but some of the older youth are going as well. You and Vanessa should go. You'll enjoy it. It's during the weekend and we all stay up in a place not that far from here-closer to nature closer to god I say."

Vanessa made a face. "I'm not one for camping, but honey, you should go."

Seth frowned at her. "I don't think-."

"I insist." Vanessa smiled an odd smile. "I don't want to hear another word about it. You're going and that's final."

Seth narrowed his eyes at her slightly, almost as if he was suspicious of something.

"You'll like it, Seth." Scott insisted. "There's all sorts of events we do, and the place is pretty isolated so we don't have to worry about making noise or bothering anyone. There are bonfires and games and Kate makes an _incredible_ s'more like you wouldn't believe."

Seth hesitated before he cleared his throat and sent Scott a look. "What sort of events?"

Scott grinned almost evilly.

* * *

"You need to give me a chance!"

"Kyle, I said _no_." Kate glared at the boy she'd liked not too long ago, and instead of butterflies she felt annoyance. "I don't like you like that so give it a rest!"

"We were made for each other." Kyle stepped forwards, persistent. "You're my soulmate."

Her eyes widened. "Are you _high_?"

"Of course I'm not!" He glared at her. "I'm ripping my heart out and laying it at your feet!"

Kate took in a deep breath and tried to figure out how to go about this without telling Kyle to get lost. That wouldn't be very christian of her and she was already failing as a christian in too many other aspects. "Kyle, you're a great guy, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I do not feel the same." She took in a deep breath. "The Bible said: Thou Shalt Not Lie. I won't lie to you."

He flinched. "Jacob worked 14 years for Rachael. I'll wait just as long for you if I have to!" And with that he turned, got back into his truck, and stormed off.

Kate leaned hard against the fence and brought her hands to her face.

"Kate Fuller, heartbreaker."

Jumping in shock, the brunette pulled a dark strand of hair as she turned to see the one speaking. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Seth looked, as ever, darkly amused, a grocery bag tucked under his arm as he stood in front of his fence, a lollipop's stick poking out from between his lips. "What's wrong with the boy?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him as she fidgeted with her clothes.

"He looked nice enough, so why not give him a chance?" Seth tilted his head to the side.

"He's not my type." Kate gulped.

Seth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Your type."

"I can have a type you know." Her blues narrowed on him in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Of course you can." Seth reached into his grocery bag and held out a lollipop similar to the one he was sucking on. "Please accept my most heartfelt apologies."

Snatching it from him, blushing darkly in embarrassment, Kate played with the wrapping. "Never took you for a guy who liked sweets."

"I don't, but recently I've developed an oral fixation." His eyes then widened like saucers and he flushed. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat, unable to look at her. "I meant to say that I quit smoking and I find I still like the feel of something in my mouth... No... That doesn't sound any better."

Her lips twitched in amusement as she snickered. "The things you learn about people."

"S'not like that, I-." Seth grumbled as he shook his head. "Never mind, I'll just dig myself in deeper if I say anything else."

Amusement growing, Kate unwrapped the lollipop and slipped it passed her lips.

Seth slid her a glance before clearing his throat and shaking his head, almost as if he was telling himself not to do something. "So, uh, I should, uh-." He let the sentence die, his gaze on his front door.

"Are you ready for the camping trip this weekend?" Kate asked, not wanting him to go just yet.

There wasn't any sin in just _talking_, was there?

He took in a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She stared up at him, confused as to what he could mean with that.

* * *

"So, I'm making my move on Tricia this weekend." Scott eyed the girl laughing as she swam in the lake with others. "She's reluctantly into me and I'm going to use this isolation to my advantage."

"She's reluctantly into you?" Kate sent him a glance as she put sunscreen on her arms.

"Yeah, she's dating Toby." Scott grinned. "I've never liked Toby. I'll enjoy stealing his girl from him."

Kate raised an eyebrow with some amusement. "Thou Shalt Not Steal."

"Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Neighbor's Husband." Scott threw back.

Kate sighed and pursed her lips. "We're both going to hell."

"Yeah, but at least we'll be neighbors." Scott seemed completely unaffected by their future in damnation. "And if you play your cards right, you might go to hell with the neighbor's husband."

She glared at him. "Don't joke about things like that. Just because I have a c-crush on him doesn't mean that I would ever try to break up his m-marriage with Vanessa. I'm not a home-wrecker."

Scott eyed her thoughtfully. "From how I see it, there's not much to break up. They're basically on the outs already."

Kate narrowed her eyes, confused. "What are you talking about? They're always happy and together whenever we see them."

"Oh Kate-Kate-Kate, if you're going to be my neighbor in hell I'll definitely need to teach you to be less naive." And with that Scott yelled out: "Chicken fight! Tricia! You're on my team!" and raced to the water.

Kate watched him with confusion and amusement as she finished applying lotion to her body and laid out in the sun, soaking in its warm rays. She'd only meant to close her eyes to keep the glare from bothering her but she must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew the sun was much hotter and there was a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but you look like you're on the verge of a _very_ bad sunburn."

Kate sat up and blinked when she came face to face with Seth. "Uh, thanks." She lowered her gaze, hoping that he'd attribute her flush to the heat. "How long have I been asleep?"

He shrugged and sat back, dark eyes firmly fixed ahead of him on the people playing in the water.

She sent him a side-long glance before she lowered onto her back.

Seth shook his leg.

Kate reached for her dark-tinted shades and slipped them on.

Seth grabbed a book she hadn't noticed next to him, and began to read.

Relieved for his distraction, Kate used the anonymity the shades gave her to stare at him at leisure. He was truly handsome, manly so, definitely not boy band pretty in the least. His hands looked rough, as if they were calloused.

The image of him running his rough hands down her skin made her heart race and mouth dry. The girl shifted and rubbed her thighs together, her body a mess of tingles.

Try as she might she couldn't understand how Vanessa could just send Seth away with young, attractive women - because Tricia and her friends were remarkably good-looking. If Seth was Kate's she didn't think she would let him go even to the convenience store down the street without her. How could Vanessa be so confident? Did Seth really love her so much that he was blind to anyone else? Kate knew she wasn't the only girl from church who thought he was ridiculously attractive. How could Vanessa not worry?

Seth licked his lips and turned the page in his book.

Kate rubbed her thighs together once more, highly uncomfortable, every nerve in her body oversensitive for some inexplicable reason.

Seth's gaze slid to her legs before he looked away immediately and shook his head harshly.

"Kate! Seth!" Scott yelled from the water, Tricia sitting astride his shoulders. "Come play! No one can beat us! Give us some sort of competition."

"Nah." Seth shook his head.

"Come on!" Tricia yelled, just as cocky as Scott. "Join us!"

"I'm fine right here." Seth shook his head.

Tricia began making clucking noises, immitating a chicken.

Scott snickered. "You're right Trish. Someone's scared he's too old to keep up with us younger folk."

Seth snorted. "Nope. Definitely not the issue here."

Some of the other kids (as well as the older people) began to cluck as well.

Seth shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Don't worry, you don't have to prove anything to anyone." She really wished everyone would stop acting so immaturely.

Seth sidled her with a disbelieving glance. "Not you too!"

"Huh?"

He looked away and sighed, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

She stared at him in confusion, not sure what he thought she'd meant by that because she truly had been on his side!

"Okay. Come on." Seth narrowed his eyes on her. "But beware that I don't plays for kicks and if we do this we're playing to win."

Blue eyes widened before she nodded. "We'll make them regret their clucks."

A snort escaped his lips as he stood. "We'll make them _choke_ on those clucks." And with that he started towards the water.

Nerves and excitement twisted in her gut as she stood and followed him in amidst the cheers, and while she might've told Seth that they'd make the others pay, and she'd been initially resolved to do so, all her resolve (and any thought at all) disappeared the second she was seated upon his shoulders with his hands on her thighs. If her every nerve had been alive before by just being next to him, they were now on fire and on the verge of collapse as those calloused hands she'd imagined so many times were _truly_ on her skin.

"Come on, Princess, head in the game." Seth cleared his throat as he gave her thigh a squeeze, as if he'd been saying something for a while and had had to resort to that to get her attention.

It worked.

A gasp escaped Kate's lips that caused her to flush in embarrassment and Seth to go rock still behind her.

"HERE WE GO!" Scott grinned as they attacked.

Seth tightened his grip on her and in a split second swept out his foot towards Scott, whose eyes went wide as he fell, bringing Tricia with him.

Kate's eyes widened in shock. "Wow."

"I'm not someone who plays around." Seth lowered her to the ground and instead of walking away _swam_ away, his movements stiff.

Kate watched him go, horrified that maybe, just maybe, he'd figured out how shameless she was.

* * *

"It's the job! Don't forget that!" Vanessa's voice reached Kate as she stood on the other side of the door, hand raised to knock while holding the basket of brownies her mother had made and encouraged her to give to their neighbors.

"I know that." Seth's voice was low.

"You don't seem to." Vanessa sounded hella annoyed. "You were the one who didn't want to do this at frst, remember? I told you that to get the job done it was better to become a part of the community, to blend. There are important people at that church and-."

"Don't turn this around on me." Seth snapped. "You sent me off with some kids and then spent the weekend _sleeping_ with him!"

"I got what I needed out of him, which is more than _you_ can say!" She sounded furious. "I'm having to do everything on my own here! I don't even know why we're in this together anymore because it seems like you've lost all your purpose-all your interest-in the reason why we're here in the first place!"

"I've been trying, _for once_, to be the better man." Seth sounded close to losing it. "When we got married we promised each other we'd try to be better people this time!"

"And this will _help_ us do so!" Vanessa growled. "Once this is done we can go and be better people somewhere else! Together!"

Kate took a step back off of the doorstep.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was hearing but she didn't want to hear it.

Turning around, the girl walked away, wondering exactly what job the Geckos were arguing about.

* * *

"Either my big brother finally ditched the bitch, or I'm in the wrong backyard."

Kate jerked out of the lounge chair by the pool in shock, not having expected that unexpected voice in her ear. She turned around and came face to face with a handsome guy in glasses who looked somewhat familiar to her, though she couldn't exactly tell why. "W-who-?"

"Name's Richie." He gave her an enigmatic smile.

Blue eyes widened as her fear was replaced with curiousity and understanding as to why he'd seemed familiar. "You're Seth's brother?"

He nodded. "You never answered my question."

"Question?"

Richie leaned forwards, in her personal space, smirk quite similar to his brother's, which caused her heart to race. "Am I in the wrong backyard?"

"Yes." A dark voice said. "You are."

As one, Richie and Kate turned to see Seth leaning against the fence, a muscle jumping in his cheek as he eyed them.

"_Seth_!" Richie grinned as he slung an arm around Kate's shoulders. "How are you?"

"Curious as to why you're here." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I just wanted to see my big brother." Richie chuckled at the look that that earned him. "Or, maybe, I was curious about the cute next door neighbor I've heard so much about."

Kate's eyes widened and she flushed darkly. Had Seth told Richie she was cute?

That muscle jumped harder in Seth's cheek. "Stop bothering Kate, Rich. Come on over here and we'll talk about whatever it is you want to talk about."

Richie seemed to be studying his brother. His lips suddenly pulled in a grin, apparently deeply amused by whatever he found. "Maybe later. I think I'm going to spend some time here with Katie."

"Richard." Seth glared at him.

"Wow. Didn't expect my whole name." Richie chuckled, visibly amused by something as he let go of Katie immediately. "Talk to you later, Katie."

"Kate. Her name is _Kate_." Seth took in a deep breath. "Get your ass over here already."

Richie didn't answer, merely snorted in amusement as he made his way to the front yard so he could get into the _right_ yard.

Seth eyed his back before he turned to Kate. "I'm sorry he was bothering you."

"He wasn't-bothering me I mean." She clasped her hands behind her back. "So... That's your brother."

"That's my brother," Seth echoed with a sigh.

"He seems... nice."

Seth raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "Mom and dad will probably want him over for dinner sometime. We've all been curious about your brother since they found out he existed."

"Have you now." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." She licked her lips.

"Strike one." Seth raised a finger.

Blue eye blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"While I appreciate a Gecko being the princess' mysterious type, as a friend of your father's I'm going to tell you that Geckos and preachers' daughters are not a good combination."

It was hard not to take that as a direct rejection of her. "Why? What's wrong with me?"

His face shifted, almost as if shocked that she'd asked him that. "It's not _you_ who has something wrong with her. It's _us_. We're not worth it." He cleared his throat. "I'm-I'm looking out for you."

"Why don't you let me decide who I find 'worth it'?" She glared at him before storming away into the house, his gaze on her back.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series**

**AU - The Fullers and Mr and Mrs Gecko meet before Seth goes to prison.**

**2/2**

* * *

Richie was incredibly smart, composed, and had won over her parents with that "Gecko charm" that fascinated Kate. She couldn't help but look at Richie and compare him to his more quiet brother and wonder at the differences between them. That wasn't to say that Seth was introverted and awkward, but he definitely had a more cautious and laid-back manner to him than his younger brother did. It didn't help though that Seth was extremely tense the whole time Richie was around. Kate didn't know exactly what it was that Seth was worried Richie would do, but whatever it was it kept him stiff, and whenever he'd engage in a smile it was nearly painful to watch.

"So, Katie," Richie moved to stand next to her while Seth, her father, and Scott talked at the grill. "Where's Mrs Fuller?"

"She had a migraine so she's in her room." Kate didn't want to think about how frequently her mother was getting migraines and locking herself in her bedroom.

"Ah, I see." Richie nodded before he eyed her. "So, I'm curious about Seth's cute neighbor." He smiled at her. "Tell me about yourself."

She blinked, not sure what she could say that was interesting. "Nothing much to tell, really." She licked her lips. "I've recently graduated and I'm going to be going off to college soon."

"Is that so?" Richie lit his cigarette and looked at her pensively as smoke emerged from his lips like a coiling snake. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I haven't decided yet. It's between Texas and Florida though." She gave him a small smile. "Dad wants me to go to the local college but, well…"

"You're not a little girl anymore." Richie seemed to get what she didn't want to say. "You want some freedom."

"I love my family." She felt guilty and hurried to clarify that.

"Of course you do." He reached out and touched her hair. "But you can't really live your life and make your own choices under their watchful gaze, now, can you?"

She nodded, unable to vocally agree with him and yet felt the need to expression her feelings at the same time.

Richie eyed her as if seeing deep into her soul, before he gave a crooked smile. "Don't worry, you'll get the future you want."

"How can you be so sure?" Intrigue filled her as she moved a little closer.

"Let's just say that I have a way of knowing things, sometimes."

Her eyes widened. "Are you saying that you're psychic?"

That question seemed to amuse him because his half-grin turned into a fully fledged one. "I'll let you call me that if you want to."

Kate stared up at him in confusion. "Are you teasing me?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Answer me this, Kate Fuller: is there something you want more than anything in this world? Something you'd sin for?"

She couldn't keep her gaze from searching and resting on Seth, those blue orbs widening slightly when she found him taking a long sip of his beer and watching her and Richie with a frown on his face. The girl cleared her throat and turned to look at a largely grinning Richie. "No."

Richie chuckled as he shook his head and leaned in close, his voice low as it tickled her ear. "You're lying."

"Hey! Richard!" Seth's voice drew them apart. "Come here a sec."

Chuckling darkly to himself, Richie put out his cigarette. "You know, he never calls me Richard." His smirk was devilish as he sent Kate a sidelong look. "I wonder _why_ he keeps calling me it now all of a sudden." And with that he sauntered to where his brother was, his shoulders shaking with soft laughter.

* * *

Her mother kept having more and more headaches and Kate was beginning to worry she had a tumor or something and wasn't telling them. But her father would tell them, wouldn't he? And he wasn't in the dark, whatever this was that was going on Jacob Fuller was in the know. Just the other night Kate had heard moaning, crying, from the bedroom and had seen her mother in bed whimpering as she hid her face with a pillow. Jacob had caught Kate in the doorway, turned her aside, had said that her mother needed to sleep and that was all.

Kate wanted to believe her father, but she was getting so worried she couldn't sleep.

"Go to _hell_, Seth!" Vanessa snapped as the front door opened and the woman stormed out of the front yard towards the car.

"Can we have _one_ fight without you storming off before we can resolve anything?" Seth was on her heels, eyes narrowed.

"Screw you! Screw your psycho brother!" Vanessa unlocked her car's door. "You know what? Since you love him so much you should just _screw him_." She slid into the car and slammed the door shut as she started the engine and sped away.

Seth let out a disgusted sound as he ran his hand over his face. He shook his head and turned to return back to the house when he noticed her sitting on the steps to her home's porch. "Uh, hey."

"Hey."

His eyes narrowed. "You okay, princess?"

She nods wordless and turned her head away from him as she discreetly brushed at the tears of anxiety that'd welled in her eyes while thinking of her mother.

Seth hesitated, clearly debating something with himself, before he gave a little groan and licked his lips as he wordlessly went to sit down next to her.

Kate took in a deep breath, her gaze ahead of her.

Seth tilted his head towards her before he cleared his throat and looked ahead of him as well. "You wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?"

"Do _you_ wanna talk about whatever's bothering _you_?" She turned her head to face him.

He let out a dark chuckle and shook his head. "Hell no."

"Me neither." She gave him a sad little smile. "But thanks for caring enough to ask. It means a lot."

He nodded wordlessly as he licked his lips.

Kate's gaze traced his features before she cleared her throat and looked ahead of her once more. "So, Richie says he's something of a psychic."

Choking on his saliva, Seth turned to look at her, eyes wide and a weird expression on his face. "He said _what_?"

"He also said that I'd get the life I wanted." Kate chuckled at his expression. "So you better not tell me he's a fraud because I'm banking a lot on those words."

He stared at her, his expression turning intrigued. "And what sort of life would it be that you want?" His lips curled in a teasing smile. "Let me guess. A two-story house with a white picket fence, two children and a dog." He made up his face. "And a husband, probably one identical in every way to your old man."

"Uhm… _no_. You really _mean_ it when you call me "princess", don't you?" A scoff escaped her lips. "I might want that one day, I probably will, but it's not the life I want right now."

There was a moment's silence, then: "So, what life _do_ you want right now?"

"I don't know, to go to college somewhere where I can have the freedom to choose my own path? I love my parents and I know that they're always doing what they feel is the right thing for my future, that they're doing their _best_ for me and Scott, and I am so grateful to them for being the best parents a kid could ask for, but I've always been protected by them, kept from getting hurt. I guess, well, I guess I want the opportunity to get a little hurt, to make mistakes of my own choosing. I-I want to fall in love, and be loved in return. I want-I want to find a love that doesn't complete me-because no guy can do that-but that makes me want to be a better person, strive for it. I don't want someone perfect, I want someone who has faults that I can love, and who can love my faults as well. Someone… I want someone I can be faulty with." She blushed when she realized just how naive and stupid she probably sounded to him and turned to tell him to forget all she'd said, but was stopped when she noticed the look on his face. "What?"

Seth's eyes widened and he cleared his throat as he looked away. "Nothing…" He leaned forwards and ran a hand down his face. "The preacher's daughter strikes again."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just… it's nothing." Seth stood rapidly, hands in his pockets. "See you later, Kate."

"See you later too, Seth." Kate watched him go, the man seeming lost in his own thoughts and battling something.

She'd just made a fool of herself in front of him.

Groaning, the girl ran her hands over her face.

* * *

Vanessa hadn't returned since that night. Kate's parents were giving Seth support 'in this horrible time' and Richie had basically moved in with his brother, who looked a mixture of feelings about everything that was going on in his life. Kate's parents were sure that this was a phase, that Vanessa would come back and that they'd be able to 'counsel' the young married couple and fix everything. But three weeks passed and there wasn't a sign of Vanessa. A very dark part of Kate's heart pleaded and prayed for the beautiful woman to never return again, because if she didn't maybe Kate could have a chance with Seth.

If his wife couldn't appreciate him, if she'd truly abandoned him, it somehow made everything more acceptable and less sinful to Kate. Maybe it was just her trying to find an excuse so as not to feel so guilty for wanting a married man, but if Vanessa didn't come back soon Kate would stop caring. Hell, she got along with Richie, which was something Vanessa couldn't say. And she was taking care of them, cooking (which apparently Vanessa never had) and every day that Kate went over to Seth's house for her mother ("it's only the christian thing to do") she felt herself slipping into a sort of fantasylife in which she was a wife taking care of her husband and his younger brother.

It was dangerous to lose herself in this fantasy when Vanessa could rip it into shreds in seconds by just walking through the front door, but for the first time Kate dared to hope that maybe her crush wouldn't end horribly.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him at the cabin. Not with how things are going. So I had a friend bring him down for me last night." Richie sat on a seat and played with a knife as he cast a glance at the large dog sitting by Kate and looking up pleadingly in her face as she chopped up chicken. "And it's not like Vanessa is here anyway, and Ballsy _was_ Seth's dog first."

Slipping the golden retriever mix a piece of meat, Kate smiled at the animal as it wagged its tail and licked her calf in appreciation after gobbling down the bit of raw meat. "He's so handsome."

"He _is_ a Gecko."

She laughed and sent Richie a look over her shoulder before she returned her attention to the work at hand. "True. You guys aren't known for being ugly."

"Who aren't ugly?" Seth entered the kitchen, freshly shaven, and while she liked his stubble she preferred him clean shaven like this.

"Us." Seth pointed the knife to himself and his brother. "She has a weakness for Geckos."

Kate glared at Richie through her blush. "It's not a weakness. I just think you're all aesthetically pleasing."

"Awww, I embarrassed her." Richie laughed teasingly before his gaze shifted to Seth. "Isn't she cute when she's embarrassed?"

"Leave her alone, Richie." Seth moved towards her side at the counter. "You don't have to keep doing stuff for us, you know. We won't die if we have to eat takeout."

"Yes we will, don't listen to him." Richie announced.

Seth ignored him and kept his gaze on her face. "You have to have a life that we're keeping you from. I-I wouldn't like it if you were missing out on things because you're going out of your way to babysit us."

"He lies." Richie declared. "He loves every second of it."

Seth flipped his brother the bird, still not looking at him, eyes only on Kate.

Unable to look him in the face due to the fact that she _knew_ she would start blushing, Kate just busied herself by throwing another slice of meat to Ballsy and placing the rest into the large skillet. "I'm not going out of my way, I like doing stuff for you guys." She then hesitated, eyes wide as she turned to finally face him. "Unless I'm being a bother and-."

"No!" Seth's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and looked away, awkward. He took in a deep breath and then turned to face her again. "No. You definitely are not."

She stared in his face, trying to read him, before she decided he was being genuine and smiled at him. "Good."

"Good." Seth nodded.

"Now that we're all clear on that fact that it's all good, I'm going to go upstairs to rest for a while." Richie stood, his lips twitching. "Let me know when the food's ready." And with that he walked away.

Seth watched him as the younger Gecko hurried up the stairs, whistling to himself. "He's just as much a handful now as when he was a kid."

Kate smiled at Ballsy as the dog whimpered and brought his paw down softly on her foot, begging for more. "No more for you, mister. I already gave you more than I was supposed to."

Ballsy, clearly understanding what she was saying, whimpered louder.

Seth raised an eyebrow at the dog he'd given to his brother. "You've reduced him to a pathetic, begging mess." His hands anchored on his hips. "That dog was _not_ like that when I had him!"

Kate threw him a grin over her shoulder. "Leave him alone, he isn't used to home cooking."

"He's not the only one." Seth eyed her before he cleared his throat and went to sit in the seat Richie had vacated. "Are Jacob and Jenny really okay with this?"

"With what?" Kate added the condiments as she turned up the heat in the stove.

"With their only daughter being alone for hours every day with two men."

"Well, it was mom's idea to begin with." Not that Kate had complained in the least bit when her mother had come to her with the idea. "And they know where I am. It's just a yell across the fence. Plus, they like and trust you."

"They really shouldn't." Seth murmured softly to himself.

"What was that?" Kate asked curiously as she turned to face him.

"Nothing." Seth gave her a feigned smile as he got comfortable on the seat and just looked at her. "Shouldn't you be using an apron or something? You used one when you cooked that dinner we had at your house."

Kate gazed down at her outfit before her blues rose to him. "Well, I usually would, but you don't own an apron."

Seth made a face. "I really don't cook and neither did Vanessa."

"How did you two survive?"

"Takeout."

Her eyebrow rose before she smiled. "Well, you'll be having home cooked meals from now on."

Seth eyed her before he nodded silently and a small smile touched his lips.

* * *

Kate stared at the new apron in her hands which had the words "We're out of wine! Quick! Someone find Jesus!" embroidered in the front. It was somewhat blasphemous (something her father would point out if he ever saw it) but it made her smile brightly as she continued to look at it, not sure what this meant and whether she was just getting caught up in her fantasy and getting her hopes up for nothing.

"I know it isn't pretty." Seth rubbed the back of his head as he stood facing her. "But I figured you'd-."

"Thank you." Kate surged forwards and hugged the man, who froze in shock in her hold and remained that way even after she pulled away and yanked the apron on, tying it behind her. "I love it." She fingered the pocket in the front of it and then grinned up at him. "You're just trying to subtly tell me you're hungry and want me to make something, aren't you?"

Seth stared at her incredulously before he snorted and nodded. "Caught redhanded."

Ecstatic for some reason, Kate went around cooking something for them, Seth leaning against the corner and keeping her company as she did so. There was an ease between them that she appreciated, that she wanted to cultivate into more but was too afraid to. And yet every time he said something that had her laughing her heart kept getting more and more filled with happiness and she didn't know what to do with herself if it began to overflow.

She threw him a look over her shoulder, eyes wide and laughter bubbling out. "You did not!"

"I did too!" Seth laughed as well, his face betraying his embarrassment and amusement with this story. "Richie made a very pretty girl, I'll have you know! The guy was so enamored with 'Ricarda' that we were able to con our way out of an otherwise tricky situation."

"Con, huh?" Kate tilted her head. "That's the second time you use that word." He lips pulled. "I'm sensing _you_ are the con-artist and not me."

His smile fell before he cleared his throat and looked away.

Oh crap. Why had she felt it was okay to say something like that to him? Of course he'd be insulted! "I'm just joking, Seth. I wouldn't ever really think you're a con-artist." She gave him a brave smile. "You're a good person."

If anything, his face got darker. "I-I need to check on Richie." He walked away, his whole body stiff.

Kate groaned as she closed her eyes and ducked her head. "Way to go, Kate. Way to go."

* * *

When Kate had opened the door she'd been expecting Richie (who knew she was over during the evenings and didn't even try to take his keys with him anymore) or Seth (who usually always had his keys on him but was sometimes so burdened down with things in his hands that he couldn't reach for them). She'd expected that, if it wasn't the Gecko Brothers, it would be Scott (who was spending a lot of time over here with them and had become close with Richie) or even her parents (who stopped by from time to time to make sure that Kate was taking good care of the boys, and to try and convince the Gecko Brothers to come back to church). The person she hadn't expected to need to knock was the exact person it ended up being.

"Kate." Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Cooking." Kate licked her lips and stepped out of the other woman's way as she entered her home. "Mom and I have been looking after the guys while you've been gone." It was actually only her but she felt too guilty to come out and say that. "Are you back for good now? Is everything fine between you and Seth?"

Vanessa eyed her thoughtfully before she cleared her throat. "Is Seth here?"

"No, he and Richie said they had something to do in town." She tilted her head to the side and tried to remember what they'd told her. "I think they're going to get information on what they'd need to have to open a bank account or something."

A dark expression covered Vanessa's face for a second as she whispered "that son of a bitch" before it was gone and she was smiling at Kate, the smile not reaching her eyes. "Thanks for taking care of them while I was clearing my head." She reached out and patted Kate's head as if the other girl was a child. "You're a good kid."

Ballsy hurried down the stairs and started barking loudly at Vanessa.

Her eyes narrowed. "He brought the _mutt _down?"

Kate looked between them before her gaze fell on the leash. "Why don't I take him for a walk? It's around that time."

Vanessa turned to Kate as if only remembering she was there and gave a sharp nod. "Do that."

Going to grab the leash, she hooked it onto Ballsy's collar and held on tight to him since he really looked unhappy with Vanessa's presence. "There's soup on the stove. It should only need about ten more minutes before you can shut it off and it'll be ready." Kate nibbled on her bottom lip. "There's also something in the oven which should be ready in twenty and needs to be taken out to cool before it can be eaten." Her gaze scanned the living room. "I was vacuuming upstairs so that's still plugged in and you might want to unplug it."

"Wow. Miss domestic goddess."

"Not at all." Kate flushed and led Ballsy out with her. "W-welcome back." She hurried out with Ballsy and while the dog was still barking at the house he calmed down once they'd started off on their walk, preoccupied with his surroundings and sniffing every single thing. Kate kept her grip hard on the leash and struggled slightly. Since Ballsy pulled really hard and was an extremely strong dog she usually wasn't the one to walk him, one of the boys did, and she was floundering under her attempts to keep control of the pace. It didn't help that she was distracted, her mind on Vanessa and wondering if this meant that she and Seth were getting back together or if she'd come to get her things.

_Thou Shalt Not Covet._

"Princess!"

Kate looked up in time to see Seth and Richie walking towards her, the former grinning brightly and the latter sending a smirk to his brother. "Hi."

Seth jogged up and reached her quicker, taking Ballsy's leash from her. "You didn't have to take him out, Richie and I were coming home so you could-."

"Vanessa's back." She licked her lips and forced herself to look him in the face and not glance away like she wanted to.

Seth's smile disappeared. "What?"

"Is she at the house?" Richie asked as he jogged up closer.

Kate nodded.

"Damn it." Richie took off towards the house.

Kate turned to look at him in confusion. "Is everything okay?"

Seth looked like he wanted to say something before he shook his head and passed the leash back to her. "Do you think you can keep Ballsy for a bit? I'll come for him after we're done."

She nodded before she bit down on her bottom lip. "Did I do something wrong when I let her back into the house?"

"Princess, you're probably the only one who _hasn't_ done something wrong." Seth reached out and cupped her face, his thumb brushing her cheek in a soft caress.

Kate's eyes widened and she could feel her face burning, her heart racing so hard it hurt.

Clearing his throat, Seth let his hand fall from her face and took off after his brother.

Kate brought her hand to her scarlet face and touched her cheek.

* * *

She'd expected screaming, she'd expected fights. She hadn't expected Vanessa to go to town on Seth's car with a baseball bat. The brunette had taken the bat to it over and over again and had only stopped once Richie yanked her away, kicking and screaming. It was only because the neighborhood was used to the fights, and because they actually liked the couple when they weren't fighting, that no one called the cops. Her mother and father had gone down though to try and intercede, to help the couple who were 'in need of spiritual counseling'.

"That whole spiritual counseling thing doesn't seem to be working." Scott stood next to her as they spied on what was happening from Kate's bedroom, Ballsy snoring happily on her bed.

She slapped her brother's chest yet didn't look away from the happenings below.

"So, how long do you think it'll be until they get a divorce?"

Kate tore her gaze from the happenings below to glare at him. "Scott…"

"You know you were wondering it too." Scott raised an eyebrow.

Unable to answer him truthfully, Kate's gaze lowered back to the ruckus, which was thankfully calming down. Seth had pulled Vanessa aside and thrusted something that looked like long, rolled up pieces of paper at her. Richie didn't look pleased but was distracting Kate's mother and father.

Vanessa's eyes widened as she stared at the long, rolled up papers, saying something to Seth.

He shook his head and thrusted his hands into the pockets.

Vanessa looked confused and suspicious, almost as if thinking something was too good to be true.

Seth wouldn't look her in the eye as he answered.

She cocked her head to the side before pointing straight at the Fuller's house as she asked something.

Seth's eyes widened and he yanked down her hand, looking at Kate's parents to make sure they hadn't seen that, before turning his attention back to Vanessa and shaking his head, looking highly uncomfortable.

Vanessa snorted and shook her head, an eyebrow raised as her lips curled into a nearly teasing smile as she said something.

He growled a reply, looking embarrassed.

Vanessa smiled, punched Seth hard on the face, and then laughed as she gripped whatever it was he'd given her. She moved towards her car and with a large wave, left.

Richie shook his head, obviously annoyed.

Seth rubbed his face and sighed as his gaze rose to Kate's window. He froze when he saw her there.

Kate gulped, guilt filling her at having been caught staring.

"Wave." Scott knocked his shoulder into hers.

"I'm not going to-."

"_Wave_."

Kate gave a little wave.

Seth lowered his gaze and took in a deep breath before his dark orbs rose to her once more and he smiled despite his popped lip, waving back.

* * *

"Did you hear about the local bank being robbed?" Kate asked as she let herself into the Gecko house with the key Seth had given her, smiling at Ballsy as the dog came racing to greet her.

Seth and Richie shared unreadable looks as the older Gecko stood and took the bags from her. "I told you that if we need anything I'll get them. You shouldn't be walking the streets at this time of-."

"Did you just hear what I said?" She looked between them in shock. "The bank was robbed. Poor Mr Hunt is devastated because he could get fired because of this!"

"Well, he should've been a better security guard then," Richie mumbled to himself. "That bank was prime real estate for a bank robber and anyone would have been _stupid _to pass on an opportunity like that." He glared at Seth for some reason. "It was ripe for the picking."

"Where do you want me to put these?" Seth asked Kate, completely ignoring his brother.

"They're mostly refrigerated things, I'll-."

"I'll take them to the fridge." Seth moved towards the kitchen.

Kate looked between the two tense brothers before her eyes narrowed. "It was Vanessa, wasn't it?"

Seth dropped the bags.

Richie raised an eyebrow. "I seriously like you."

"_Richard_." Seth glared at him as he bent down to pick up the bags. "Kate, why would you even-?"

"That's the job you two were fighting about that time. That's why you were listening intently when I told you about our neighbors-about Mr Hunt-that's also who she slept with when we went camping, isn't it?" The pieces were falling into place in front of Kate and she collapsed onto a seat, rubbing Ballsy's head when the dog hurried over to make sure she was okay. "When she came back she did so because she was looking for something, wasn't she? And you gave them to her. It's why she left."

"It was the blueprints of the bank as well as any information we'd gotten about it, security system, type of vault…" Richie leaned forwards in his seat, eyeing Kate's every reaction. "Seth told her he was out, that he didn't want to do the job." He frowned. "So he gave her everything we'd worked for so she could do the job instead." Richie sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "To say I wasn't happy is an understatement."

"You mind telling me why you're telling her all of this?" Seth snapped at his brother.

Richie raised an eyebrow. "What? She's not going to tell anyone."

Seth stood, bag in hand. "If they find out it was Vanessa they'll come here to question us. And then Kate will be dragged in since she spends so much time over here!"

"Isn't it better that I know in that circumstance?" Kate asked softly.

"You're a horrible liar." Seth raised an eyebrow. "If they question you-."

"I won't tell." Kate narrowed her eyes. "You guys might've wanted to rob the bank at first, but you didn't. You found a reason to be better men, and there's no way that I'd let you get in trouble for that." She took in a deep breath. "I'll protect you two."

"Well, I don't know about you, Seth, but I can sleep better at night now," Richie snarked.

Seth stared at Kate before he let out a little dark chuckle and shook his head. "Maybe a preacher's daughter and the Geckos aren't that bad of a mix. _Damn_." And with that he turned and went to the kitchen.

Kate's heart raced, wondering exactly what he'd meant with that.

Richie looked between the two of them before he leaned forwards. "They're getting a divorce. Vanessa's paying for it, she owes him that much considering he handed her the bank job on a silver platter saying that he wanted out because he'd found a reason to be a better man."

Not sure if Richie was telling her what she thought he was, or if that was mere wishful thinking on her part, Kate stood. "I, uh, should make sure he's putting the groceries away properly."

Richie snorted in dark amusement. "You do that."

Feeling that he really _could_ see right through her, Kate hurried to the kitchen and found Seth struggling with himself, the bags on the ground and his clenched fist pressed against the front of the refrigerator. His dark eyes were narrowed on the single picture that graced the fridge, held up by some magnets. It'd been taken a week or so ago at one of the neighborhood parties, and in it Richie could be seen killing himself laughing (holding his stomach as his head was thrown back-his glasses going flying) and Seth and Kate were sharing small smiles with each other, dark and blue orbs connected.

What was going through Seth's mind right now as he stared at that picture?

Sensing her, Seth turned his dark gaze to the girl and licked his lips as he pushed away from the fridge. "It's be safer for you if we left now, before the cops come."

"Wouldn't that just make you two look guilty?" She narrowed her eyes. "And anyway, they have no idea who even pulled off that bank job. There's no saying that they even have to figure out your connection with Vanessa."

"I don't know the people she got to help her when I backed out." He ran a hand over his head and sighed. "They could be rank amateurs and could've left some sort of evidence behind that-."

"Or they might not have." Kate moved closer. "And anyway, you and Richie have done nothing wrong. I wouldn't be lying if I told the police that." She licked her lips. "Have a little faith in me."

The laughter that escaped his lips was dark. "You don't seem to get anything, princess."

"Then explain it to me." She wasn't going to let him shut her out like this, especially not when he kept insisting that it was for her own good. "I like you and Richie, Seth, and I know that you two-."

"You don't know anything about us!" Seth snapped at her as he drew nearer. "We mightn't have done this particular job but we _have_ done many others! We're professional criminals, Kate. That's all our goddamned father ever taught us-how to be good at being _bad_." He was so close to her, his face tilted downwards and his dark eyes narrowed on her blues. "You say that we're '_good men'_, but we're not! We're liars and cheats and con-men and-!"

"Why are you so desperate for me to _judge_ you?" Kate snapped back at him, visibly surprising him. "You keep doing this! You keep putting yourself down and saying you're not worthy and-and it's all lies! Why should I condemn you when you do such a good job of condemning yourself?!" She stepped forwards and brought them incredibly close, closer than they'd ever been before. "Despite what you seem to think, I'm not saint. I've been in love with you and wanted you to be mine since the moment I first met you on your doorstep, and according to the last time I checked my Bible, that is a major sin!"

Seth's eyes widened. "Kate, don't-."

"No!" She slapped her hand against his chest, surprising even herself. "Stop telling me what to do! What to think! Or feel!" She wanted to shut up, to not make herself so vulnerable like this, but she couldn't stop herself in fear that if she didn't get this out now she never would. "I'm in love with you, Seth! And I mightn't know your past, I mightn't know the man you used to be, but I don't care. I know the guy who told me about his father, the guy who keeps me company as I cook-who makes me smile and laugh and look forward to each day! I know the man who makes my heart flutter by just one look!"

Seth was silent, his gaze intense and on her face.

"I know I'm young and naive and that there are _many_ reasons for why this will probably always remains a one-sided love, but I don't care." Kate _did_ care, she wanted her feelings to be reciprocated, but she needed to say this. "Because I _know_ you're cranky and awkward and way too wary and that you push away anyone who tries to get passed your wall. You think you're bad and that you're not worth the effort and you do your best to make sure that others think the same." She took in a deep breath. "But I don't." She took in a deep breath. "I _love_ you, Seth, faults and all… even if you don't want me to." She raised her chin. "So just _deal_ with it."

Seth stared at her before he lowered his head and let out a groan as he ran his palm over his face. "Strike three."

Kate blinked, unsure of what exactly that meant.

Seth lifted his gaze to her as he sighed, a crooked smile curving his lips as he cupped her cheek. "You need to stop saying things that make it so hard for me not to be a fucking bastard."

Why did he always think of himself in those terms? It really got to her! And yet instead of saying that, she merely raised her hand and pressed it against the one he held at her cheek.

"Damn it, Kate!" And with that strangled cry Seth brought his lips to hers as he drew her closer with his free hand.

Heart about to explode, Kate held onto him tightly as she stepped up on her tiptoes and opened her mouth to his hungry kiss. Her pulse beat loudly in her ears like a heartbeat, and she was dizzy with sensation as she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled herself even closer.

Seth turned them and pushed her against the fridge. He pinned her there with his body as his hands cupped her face and his lips plundered hers viciously, expertly, amazingly.

Suddenly a ringtone sounded loudly, close by, and Richie could be heard hissing: "_Crap_!" from the other side of the kitchen's arched doorway. Hurried footsteps taking him away from them and back into the livingroom could also be heard.

Seth groaned and pulled away enough to lean his forehead against hers. "I'm going to kill him."

Kate merely stared up at him as a blush spread across her face.

Seth's dark gaze roamed her face hungrily before he groaned and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers harder. "You're making it extremely hard, you know."

"No kidding!" Richie yelled, apparently once more on the other side of the doorway.

Seth turned to yell at his hidden, yet obviously spying younger brother. "No one asked for your input!" He then took in a deep breath and turned back to face Kate. "Where was I?"

"I make it hard," Kate whispered as her face flushed darker.

Richie could be heard snorting in amusement.

Seth flipped the bird in his brother's general direction, his gaze still on Kate. "I'm older than you."

"I'm well aware of that."

He chuckled softly. "I'm in no way like your father."

"Thank god."

Richie snorted out laughter. "I seriously love this girl!"

The corner of Seth's lip twitched but he valiantly kept from smirking. "You'll probably never get that white picket fence with me."

"I told you that I don't want that."

"Not now, but you _will,_" Seth pressed.

"Welll, we'll cross that road when we get there." She raised an eyebrow.

He took in a deep breath. "You're going off to college."

"One of my top two picks is a thirty minute drive from your and Richie's cabin."

Seth froze, a clearly surprised and intrigued expression on his face. "Is that so?"

Kate nodded, allowing herself a shy smile.

Seth took in a deep breath, obviously more covinced than two seconds ago. "Your family will _not_ be happy with this."

"They'll just have to get over it." Kate raised her chin. "Plus, Scott already knows and approves _way_ too much."

Surprise flittered passed Seth's eyes before he grinned. "I see."

Kate licked her lips. "Good."

He chuckled darkly as he breathed out. "If I was a good guy I'd tell you no, that you're too young and you need to live more of your life and shouldn't have me around to mess it up." He smirked when she tightened her grip on his shirt. "But as I've told you more than once, I'm not a good guy."

Kate's heart raced as hope began to soar as he leaned in closer.

"I'm a professional thief." Seth spoke between soft kisses pressed against her awaiting, eager lips. "I'll just have to steal you away." And with that his lips captured hers.

"_About fucking time_!" Richie could be heard announcing. "Come on, Ballsy. We need to let Bruce Lee know that those two have _finally_ gotten their act together."

Ballsy barked happily and they could be heard making their way towards the front door.

Seth and Kate pulled away long enough to laugh before the girl tightened her grip on Seth and yanked him back down to her, capturing his lips with hers, and when he pressed his body against hers, pinning her once more against the fridge with a groan, she trailed her hands up into his hair and realized that she really didn't care about sins anymore. In fact, she had a feeling, as he insinuated a thigh between hers, that by the time Seth was done, he would've made a complete sinner out of her.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
